


Izanami

by wingedkiare



Series: Destiny-verse [1]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedkiare/pseuds/wingedkiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo Yubari survives at the House of Blue Leaves, and takes on a revenge mission of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izanami

**Author's Note:**

> This was written eons ago, and someday I plan on finishing it. There are a series of timestamps that serve as a prequel.
> 
> Destiny is what Gogo named her weapon in this 'verse.

Tears streamed down her face, a white pain blinding her. She fell to her knees, white giving way to cold darkness.

It was the screaming that woke her. The damned owner of the restaurant was sobbing hysterically, sound enough to bring the world spinning back into existence. 

“You’re still alive?” The proprietor slid towards Go-Go, shrieking with every move she made. Had it been any other time, the girl would have laughed at the sight of the woman skating through pools of blood in high heels.

Turning her head slightly, Go-Go looked at the table leg driven into her shoulder. She pulled it out carefully, looking at the bloodstained nails. Anywhere else, and the wound would have been fatal. As it was, the table leg in the shoulder had been only to distract her from the other piece of wood heading directly towards her head. She wondered if knowing the blow to her head was coming would have somehow helped her retain her consciousness.

Tossing aside the table leg, she looked at her shoulder once again. The material of her jacket was wet with blood, darker now than it had been when she’d looked a moment before. For a moment she wondered how bad the wound was, but Go-Go thought better of it. The pain nagged at the back of her mind, reminding her just what had caused the wound in the first place, reminding her that there were still too many unanswered questions. “O-Ren Ishii.” Go-Go waited until she’d caught the screaming woman’s attention, giving her as steely a gaze as she could manage. “Where is she?” 

The proprietor stopped her shrieking, seemingly surprised that anyone could remain calm at a time such as this. “She and the American are in the garden.”

Carefully, Go-Go stood, steadying herself against the nearest railing. A casual glance revealed that there had been a massacre because she hadn’t been able to stop the Black Mamba. But it was no matter to her, they were not people she would mourn. Hand clasped over the wound, she took a cautious step from any form of support, surprised when the world didn’t start spinning. “Go.” 

The woman looked at her blankly, red mouth agape. “What?” 

“Do whatever it is that you should be doing. And wait for it all to be over.” Go-Go took careful steps through the puddle of blood, ignoring the throbbing pain from her shoulder.

Sneakers soon proved as useless as stilettos once the treads were saturated with blood, and Go-Go was pleased to see that the right staircase was free of the red pools that seemed to coat every other surface.

The owner of the House of Blue Leaves stood frozen in front of her, shaking her head. “The American, she’ll…”

“She’ll what?” With a dark smile, Go-Go walked around her, taking the stairs as quickly as possible. “She’ll kill you? Keep interfering and I’ll kill you just to get some peace and quiet.” She expected to hear the clicking of heels behind her growing softer, not louder. “What are you doing?”

Go-Go whirled around, startled to see that the woman was offering her the flail with outstretched arms. “You’ll need this, won’t you?” The long chain trailed in the blood, which would make it too slick to control.

Turning back, Go-Go shook her head. “If you want to make yourself useful, put that behind the bar. I’ll be coming back for it later.”

The top of the stairs yielded more corpses, and a few Crazy 88 that were still dying. In the distance, she could hear the sound of steel against steel… the sound of battle. Just as she reached the door, the glint of steel caught Go-Go’s eye; her saya beneath her foot.

With a tug, her tanto was hers once again, as was the bead-adorned scabbard. She tucked the saya into her belt, listening for the sound of O-Ren’s sword. Instead, she heard O-Ren herself, voice coming in hushed tones.

“Come on.”

Go-Go rushed to the doorway, wielding her blade. There had been the brief sound of swords crossed, but now only silence. Nothing by silence.

The Black Mamba stood over O-Ren’s prone body, sword still unsheathed. She took a step back, unaware that she had an audience.

A sharp gasp cut through the silence, and it Go-Go a moment to realize that the gasp had come from her own lips. The American looked up, blue eyes locked on her. “My quarrel was not with you,” she said in her nearly perfect Japanese.

Eyes narrowed, Go-Go stepped forward, tanto brandished carefully. “By killing her, it became my quarrel.” She paused, whispering the Bride’s name.

“Go home, Go-Go Yubari. Bandage your wounds, find someone else to serve.” The blue eyes still shone with revenge, making difficult to try and understand what was going on behind them. 

“Fight me!” Go-Go rushed towards O-Ren’s sword, sheathing her tanto as she ran. As her fingers closed around black lacquer, it occurred to her that she’d never held O-Ren’s sword before. “Fight me, Black Mamba.”

“Goodbye, Go-Go.” The woman calmly walked past her, with no intention of stopping.

Stunned, the girl stood still watching her opponent disappear from sight. “Come back here!” Her voice faltered mid-shout, and a wave of emotion swept over her.

She fell to her knees before her mistress, sinking into the cold snow. O-Ren had the top of her head cleanly cut off, no other visible wounds on her. Tracing along the cold jaw with her fingers, Go-Go fought back her tears. There would be time to mourn her death, but not here. Not yet. 

“I will avenge your death.” Carefully she set down the black katana, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on lifeless lips. “I failed to protect you. I will not fail in this.” 

Drops of blood spilled onto the white kimono, reminding GoGo that she was still bleeding. Carefully she removed the tie from around her neck, using it to fashion a tourniquet around the wound in her shoulder. It would suffice for the moment. 

Taking a deep breath, she retrieved what was left of the black saya. Already she could hear the sounds of sirens drawing near, and soon enough the police would be swarming. She wondered how long it would be before any of the crime bosses came to gloat over the death of O-Ren Ishii. 

*~*~*~* 

The cellphone chirped merrily, playing a Britney Spears song in falsetto tones. Startled, the girl rolled over in bed, cheek meeting the damp pillowcase. She looked at the name on the display. Sophie.

Taking a deep breath, Go-Go flipped open the phone. "Yes?"

 _“Go-Go Yubari?”_ It was a man, speaking in English. An American drawl, even.

Go-Go tried to think of all the American men that both Sophie and O-Ren knew… and could only come up with one name. _“Bill?”_

 _“She’s smart too,”_ he said, not to her, but clearly to whomever else was in the room with him. Sophie, more than likely. _“Even better. O-Ren mentioned me then?”_

"No." She took a deep breath, looking down at the blood-soaked bandage on her arm. This one hadn’t lasted very long at all. She’d either need to find a doctor, or stitch it closed herself. Go-Go blinked, realizing she still had a phone in her hand. "That was be the woman whose phone you are using." She leaned over the bed, pulling out her first aid kit, looking for a fresh bandage. "Why is my existence of importance to you?"

 _“Out of all of O-Ren’s bodyguards, you’re the only one she didn’t kill. I’d simply like to know why.”_ A shard of laughter cut through the serious tone of his voice, almost as if he didn’t believe it himself.

"She said it wasn’t our fight." Go-Go paused, looking over her nails. Dried blood had become embedded under the tips of her nails. Yet another thing to take care of before she went out in public. “It is now.” 

_“That’s what I like to hear,”_ Bill said, something darker slipping into the drawl. _“If you find her, I’ll make it worth your while.”_

"When I find her," Go-Go corrected. "I vowed to avenge O-Ren, and that is not something I take lightly."

 _“Things like that never are,”_ he conceded. _“So, little one, what’s your course of action?”_

A smile on her lips, Go-Go fished out a needle and thread from the kit. "All you wanted to know is why I’m still standing. I don’t owe you anything more than that."

He laughed. **He laughed.** _“You aren’t the only one who was affected by O-Ren’s death"._

"Then give me a reason to tell you." Go-Go muted the phone, choking back a sob. Feeling her nose start to run, she wiped it on her good shoulder. She needed to shower anyways.

 _“She’ll be going after Copperhead next. Which would mean she’s on her way to Los Angeles.”_ The amused tone was gone, replaced with a lethality that somehow was soothing to the girl.

"Then there’s your answer. I’ll be going to Los Angeles. And if I miss her there, I’ll go to the next place I think she’ll be."

 _“Which would be…”_ Go-Go hung up the phone before he could say anything further. For the first time since the House of Blue Leaves, Go-Go felt as though she had a reason to smile.

But first things first. She had a shoulder to mend.


End file.
